


Honeymaren's First Meet with Snowgies

by sestra_pupok



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sestra_pupok/pseuds/sestra_pupok
Summary: Elsa decides to leave with a only little message to Yalena that she asked to pass the others. Honeymaren is sad that her favorite spirit is gone but deals with it but then she meets a Snowgie coming from a direction where she decides to go check it out.
Relationships: elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Honeymaren's First Meet with Snowgies

"Keep staring at her tent, but she's not coming out you know," Yelena said to a staring Honeymaren that's supposed to only focus on fetching the woods to get the day started, but too busy glancing at a particular spirit's hut.

"What do you mean?," Honeymaren continued failing to cover that she jumped at Yalena's remark. It's ridiculous actually Yalena thinks, the girl she have known, full of grace and power when in combat but such a little kid around the ice spirit.

"What I mean is," she grabs a stick from the pile of woods in Honeymaren's hand, "she left in the early morning, said she had something to do" hitting Honeymaren with the twig she held, laughing when she let out a little ouch. 

Honeymaren dropped the woods on the ground, looking at Yalena with wide eyes, "What do you mean she's gone? She's not supposed to leave for Arrendalle in three days",  
"You've been counting?", asked Yalena dropping the twig at a nearby fire with a little smirk on her face, intrigued by this particular girl's way of behavior.

Honeymaren panicked trying fix whatever she did, "No! I meant- It's just weird tha-"

"It is in fact weird that she left in such a hurry with a blanket and her sleeping wear only, but who am I to say anything to a magical being hm?", Yalena said while Honeymaren furiously blushing trying to correct her. Yalena walked towards the other campers with her hand behind her back, walking with such power and leadership but actually was just enjoying teasing Honeymaren just too much.  
"Make sure you help Ryder with today's chores and also," she said stopping to turn and look at Honeymaren, "the youths need some help with training, do attend their class and teach them whatever is necessary" she ended before walking away.

Honeymaren looks at the fire, hearing the crackles it made, feeling the warm heat at her feet, "ok", she said slowly to no one.

She stared at her fishing rod. Thinking about absolutely nothing, hearing the sound of calming river and chirping of birds and was that her brother's voice she heard? well she was too busy shutting everything out to care.

Honeymaren let out a huge sigh when a hand suddenly grabbed her hat and threw it into the river, "Hey! What do you think-"  
"I'm no expert in fishing, I know, I've been told by Yalena countless of times," Ryder said with a hand on his waist while the other held on his own fishing rod,  
"but I'm pretty sure, we're supposed to pull the rod upwards when we get a pull", he said with a face just asking for a punch if you ask Honeymaren.  
"I'm not sure.. but I heard that's how you get the fish up here and into our stomach?", he continued, his hand tapping on his stomach to further prove his point.

They both shared a quiet staring contest when Honeymaren said, ".. That was my hat",  
"And that was my lunch you just let go", Ryder threw back facing the river now sitting back on his rock.  
"I can't believe this is how you're reacting just from half a day she's gone,"  
"literally I don't even remember the old you before we met her, how did you even survive the days without meeting her is beyond me, I just-" Ryder nagged on with his hand tapping his knees for more action to make Honeymaren knows that he is not playing around, when she shushed him. 

" Ryder shut up, "  
" wha-hey rude, " he got mad now staring at his sister looking at something in the water but to focused on his own feeling being offended, that he was just shushed by by his own sister,  
"No, I'm serious shut up" Honeymaren ordered letting go of her rod and kneeling in front of the rock she just sat to observe something.

"First of all," Ryder exclaimed throwing away his rod at the nearby bucket containing fishes they've caught for the day, and while rolling up his sleeves going down where his sister is kneeling, "it is rude to shush someone when they are talking, and second of all, wait-- what is that?" Ryder asked now looking at the thing that caught Honeymaren's attention. 

It was, a floating ice? Or small snowman? They didn't know, but the body and head was separated and it was just floating and smiling even when the head got turned underwater, it was still smilling.  
"Mare what is that creepy thing?" Ryder asked feeling scared and not able to keep his attention away from the smilling face at all. It was like the thing was staring at him. Looking deep into his soul. He shivered removing eye contact from the.. Thing? Looking at his sister trying to scoop it out of the water, both the head and body. 

"I- I don't know? I've never seen anything like it," Honeymaren said trying to connect the head with the body. The thing jumped happily looking back between the siblings showing off a big smile.  
"Why is it smilling?", Ryder asked holding it by its throat but still seeing it smile, examining it curiously like how Kristoff did to Olaf's hand. 

Honeymaren gasped when the realization hit her, "Olaf!" making Ryder jumped and dropping the small creature back into the river. He struggled to trying to get each of its body back from the cold water. He grabbed its butt first then its head, still smilling, not to Ryder's liking. 

"What do you mean Olaf? Isn't that dude a little bigger than this one? And I'm pretty sure he could talk, and tells one hell of a good story" Ryder said chuckling when he remembered their first encounter how Olaf basically did the best introduction Ryder ever saw. He says still looking at the small creature not losing eye contact, "Can you talk little guy? Is there like a vocal box in there," he went and shoved his fingers opening the creature's mouth looking deep into its throat. 

"No don't hurt it," Honeymaren scolded him and pushing Ryder away from the creature and taking hold of it and putting it close to her heart.  
"What I mean is, this is basically Olaf. Elsa probably made this, for what reason I don't know but she's a beautiful-", Honeymaren continued patting the creature on its head not looking whatever is happening around her. 

"uuh Mare," Ryder said looking into the distance. Staring upwards the river's stream.  
"she's not only amazing she's also beautiful and capable creating life itself I mean have you seen how she tamed the water spirit? not only that, how cool it was the she-," she ranted on and on and when Ryder's rough hand grabbed her chin and forcing her to look wherever he was looking before. 

At the distance you could see more than 5 snow creatures floating and another 5 jumping around running towards them.  
"Oh wow this is a nightmare", Ryder exclaimed with wide eyes imagining all the scary smiley faces he is about to see.  
The snow creature on Honeymaren's hand jumped when it saw it's other friends but still stayed with Honeymaren while looking at her and the other snow creatures. 

"Elsa's in trouble," she muttered silently. "Huh what?", Ryder asked unconsciously as he is still busy staring at the ones jumping and stumbling towards them.  
"Elsa is in trouble! That's why these creatures are appearing and that's why she left!", Honeymaren yelled as she rose from her kneeling position and ran towards wherever the creatures were coming from.  
"Mare! No don't leave me with these--uh these, Mare come back!,"  
Honeymaren couldn't hear him anymore as he was blocked with sounds of branch crunching and the sound of her gasping as she ran but still holding tight the snow creature in both her hand. 

It was quite a run she had. She was already deep inside the forest, not that it was scary for her, she had lived in here her whole life.  
But she was scared for her friend, for what has happened to her. Granted they were only friends but Honeymaren undoubtedly had a thing for the fifth spirit. She came to her life like a fireworks, unexpected but at the some time appreciated. Honeymaren was fond of the fifth spirit's company. It was like how Ryder said, she could not remember her life before she met her.  
She followed the trails of where the creature came from and the numbers are getting less and less, she doesn't know if that means she's getting close or further away from the person she is looking for. She looked down at the creature she was holding close, seeking its presence for comfort, "You wouldn't know where she'd be, would you?" The creature looked up to her with a big smile not giving an answer but just an empty, empty smile. Ryder was right, this thing is scary. 

"Honeymaren?", came a voice that she had missed so long.  
"Elsa?" She saw the one person she has been seeking for, still in her nightgown and looking so, so beautiful as she remembered. And, was she paler than before? I mean who was Honeymaren think, this is Elsa the queen of ice, queen of being pale, but for once she thinks, Elsa looks a bit paler than before. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked grabbing support from a big tree beside her. Her voice coming out rough from a fever.  
"Elsa are you okay? Do you have a cold?", Honeymaren came closer towards this sick women with the creature in hand. 

Elsa went backwards, gesturing with her hands, trying to get away from Honeymaren not wanting her to get whatever she has.  
"No, no- Honeymaren. Stay away, I don't -," she stopped herself when she saw the smiling snow creature held tightly by Honeymaren near her heart, "is that?  
Oh no.. I thought I went far enough," Elsa said puting her finger on her forehead messaging her temple.  
"Elsa, what's wrong?", Honeymaren went forward trying to hold her when Elsa went backwards staying away from her. Honeymaren tried to ignore how that kinda stung a little. Oh who was she lying she was hurt that Elsa didn't want to be near her but she ignored her and went on,  
"Please I know you have a cold please let me take care of you instead of", she gasped for air trying to get Elsa to listen feeling a few tears trying to escape if she didn't control herself, "instead or running off and getting me worried for you.." 

It warmed Elsa's heart seeing how worried her friend was for her and she regrets how she acted earlier on, she didn't mean to do that, "Honeymaren, I-" Elsa couldn't finish what she wanted to say when she suddenly sneezed and a bunch more magical creatures appeared out of nowhere. One popped out the air and lander on Elsa's head, "these", Elsa snorted and pointed the one on her head before continuing, "appear whenever I sneeze,"

Elsa sighed looking at Honeymaren suprised face, "its not like I wanted to leave Honeymaren, I just thought, if,  
I went far enough they wouldn't be troubled with-" Elsa stopped her explaining when Honeymaren went close to her and grabbed the snow creature on her head. Shocking Elsa when she took it and place it with the one she already held on her hand. Honeymaren then cradled them with both her cupped hands and proceed to smother the creatures with her cheek just showering the adorable creatures with love. 

The sight was so warm that if Elsa didn't already had a fever her heat would be off the roof. She blushed seeing Honeymaren do that even though we all know it was the snowgies that she was being all affectionate to and not her but Elsa still found herself to have warm red colours on her cheeks. 

"Elsa come back home," Elsa went wide eyed fearing she had heard her wrong when Honeymaren said, no demanded, that she return back

"I can't, or the snowgies will cause trouble and-",  
"Please Elsa, for me?", Honeymaren interupped Elsa and put her hands on Elsa's cheek while the other hand still holding the two snow creatures. 

Elsa was already so warm, so, so, warm from the fever and the way honeymaren was making her feel, but Honeymaren's hand on her cheek was proving, that one can get warmer, because it was like she completed her. She had such a warm touch and the hand on her cheek just felt so right.  
Elsa sighed into her touch and she was already so light headed and she knew she could never argue with the girl in front of her.  
"Ok",she said looking into Honeymaren's eyes.  
Honeymaren went wide eye and was blooming happy, "you will?", she gasped slowly.  
Elsa smiled and leaned into her touch and slowly nodded. 

Honeymaren put the two snowgies on her head, letting them rest on her hair while she held Elsa by her waist, guiding her slowly back to camp.  
The walk home was silent just from the sound of snowgies jumping from one head to another and the sound of Elsa snorting.  
"so..", Honeymaren started to break the silence. Elsa stopped looking downwards and glanced at the girl holding her close and tight waiting for Honeymaren to complete whatever she was going to say. 

"Snowgies?", Elsa chuckled because she hadn't expected that to be asked. Elsa giggled into her hands and looked at Honeymaren. Their faces was so close that a slight push would get them to do something both of them would wish to happen.  
Elsa ignored her loud thumping heart to focus on answering her friend's question, "Yes, when I first started sneezing them we were all suprised and it was during Anna's birthday party," Honeymaren hummed listening to the Elsa's story,  
"We were all suprised and I felt horrible because I felt like I just ruined her birthday, but then Anna started to comfort me and called them Snowgies," Elsa stopped because the next explanation will sure be embarrassing for her, but she couldn't just stop, not when Honeymaren was looking so pretty and patience for the next explanation. Elsa sighed and continued on,  
"... Snow..babies..", Elsa said slowly not wanting to look at Honeymaren's face when she said that. But she as wrong as Honeymaren was laughing, even Elsa could feel her shoulders shaking as she was being held by her on the waist. 

"You can laugh if you want," Elsa said bitterly but still can't hide her smile as she looks at Honeymaren struggling to contain her laughter.  
"No, I'm-" she tried letting out but failing as her hands are covering her own laughter. It was hard trying to focus getting Elsa back to camp while holding her close and trying to not just laugh out loud.  
She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before putting on a serious face, "it wasn't funny, it was cute. I think it was cute",  
Elsa smilled and rolled her eyes when honeymaren continued,  
"I'd want one" Honeymaren said and got Elsa to look back her way and seeing that she was already looking towards her with pink colored cheeks.  
"I'd want an ice that I could baby," Honeymaren said with a serious face so close to Elsa's and both of them were furiously blushing it was amazing that Elsa haven't fainted yet. 

"Mare! HELP!", came a booming voice breaking the bubble of those two. Honeymaren looked where the voice was coming from. It was Ryder holding a bunch of snowgies on his hand with a group of kids running around chasing them. It was chaos, Yalena was staring at one on the ground where it's body was separated from its head and it was smilling at Yalena and she just couldn't stop staring. The reindeers are all either chasing after the snowgies or being chased by snowgies, it was no in between. 

Elsa was looking with mouth agape feeling guilty on what she did. When she felt Honeymaren slipped her hand away from her waist she felt disappointed but she tried not to let it show. But she was back to feeling okay when Honeymaren turned her to look at her held her cheek lovingly and said, "Stay in my hut okay? It's warmer there and I have tea cooking near my bed. I have to help Ryder with the snow babies but I'll come back with soup okay?," Elsa was glad she had the fever to blame her pink cheeks on when she nodded to Honeymaren.  
Honeymaren took off to the chaos but not without yelling, "my tent okay? I'll meet you there!" 

Elsa nodded towards the back of Honeymaren as she was already helping Ryder, not looking at Elsa's direction. She was glad she was not looking, or else she would see how Elsa held the place Honeymaren had touched so lovingly with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My first elsamaren fanfic because I'm bitter there's no Elsamaren endgame and also bitter that there's little fanfiction that I can endulge in, so I decided to write my own terrible one. Do enjoy and if you hated it I'm sorry, I'm still new to this
> 
> Oh btw world's cringiest writer goes to...... ME IT'S ME HEY MOM 
> 
> in all honesty. Im sorry if some of you hated that. I know i write like shit but I just love Elsamaren and with semester break I'm just so bored. I mean girlie have watched frozen 2 at the theaters 4 times give this girl a break aight. Please don't kill me for this shitty writing. I love you all who ship elsamaren. We know this ship be superior


End file.
